Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by Okobojichica
Summary: Based on spoilers for ‘Cry Your Name’ and ‘It’s Too Late And It’s Too Bad’. My version of what happens after those eppys.
1. Chapter 1

**{Don't Ask, Don't Tell}**

** **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothin'. Though I wish I did, just borrowed everything for a while. Promise to put them back when I am done. Don't sue me. I'm only 15._

**Author: **_Okoboji_chica_

**Email: **_Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

**Category: **_Dreamer (Max and Liz), could be general I guess. _

**Rating: **_PG- 13_

**Summary: **_Based on spoilers for 'Cry Your Name' and 'It's Too Late And It's Too Bad'. My version of what happens after those eppys._

**Author's Note: **_If you don't read spoilers, this story probably won't make much sense to you. Also…feedback. I seriously crave it. Good or bad. I also like any advice that would help me write better. THX!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter One_**

"So when is she coming back?" asked Max casually to Kyle as they all sat around a booth in the café. He began to fiddle with his fork anxiously waiting for an answer, trying to hide it through his desperate movements but failing miserably.

"When ever she gets here, I guess." Replied Kyle, eyeing Max warily. Ever since they had proved Liz right about Alex's death he had been acting extremely off. Granted they all were, but his were funny in a way. Regretful maybe, could be guilt. He answered truthfully, he hadn't heard from Liz since her last phone call to report her findings, which had gotten cut off in the middle of their conversation. He just believed that her battery on her cell had died. That is what everybody else thought to. 'Nothing could happen to Liz, she's human. None of them want her.' was Tess's reply. They all agreed.

"Oh." With that Max dropped the subject, but instead blocked everyone out. He needed to think. Something wasn't right. It hasn't been since her last phone call. Things seemed to get a tad bit better last night, but the sense that seemed to hang in his lungs was forcibly telling him something or someone within the group …somebody was harmed. Hurt. Maybe somebody cut their finger or burned their hand on the stove. Could be…no. He knew what was truly wrong. Deep in his heart he new it. Liz. Something has happened. It happened a while ago. He knew that for certain. She…his Liz was hurt. Probably because of him in the end. 

"So, who wants pizza?" asked Tess, gazing at everyone in the group with their heads down, trying to lighten the mood. She hurt, a new feeling to her. Not physical pain, emotional. She couldn't place it. She missed Alex, the way he could always seemed to make her laugh. She missed him, mostly as a friend. They had grown closer before, during the summer. He was fun, trusting, and you could talk to him. She missed that. It didn't feel this way when Nasedo died. 

"We should have let her leave." Burst Michael suddenly. He just voiced everyone's thoughts over the past two weeks. They should have never let her leave. Let alone on her own. Yet their she was, alone in Sweden. No one to look after her. Keep her safe from everything that threatened their lives everyday. They should have known better.

"Maybe she wouldn't have if Max didn't go all 'me- leader – you- follower' on her she would have waited long enough for one of us to go along." Retorted Kyle. He knew his buttons and he was going to push every single one he could get his words on. He was going to piss him off. It was working.

"She was screwing up. She was going to get us all killed. Acting on emotions." Answered Max angrily, standing up to face Kyle with everything he had. No way was he going to pin this on him. No…not going to happen.

"What gives you the right? You lead them. Not us. We just help. For once she was doing something for herself. She needed to know the truth. You wouldn't have it. Wasn't done your way."Said Kyle. He was winning. No doubt about it. He hurt Liz. He was going to face it.

"Right. But if she is putting us in danger, I will do something about it. The way I want to deal with it. What's it to you, Kyle?"

"What's it to me. I care about her. Probably more than you do right now. The only thing she wanted was for you to believe in her. For once, for you to have faith in her decisions like she has for you time after time, but you refused to do it." He got up in his face just as he was doing to him. Never backing down. 

"What Kyle? You sleep with her once and you know everything about her?" 

"God Max. Why don't you take that giant stick out of your ass? Nothing happened between her and me. She staged it. She knew you were coming. Don't ask me why. She refused to tell me anything." With that, Kyle sat back down, leaving Max stunned and speechless. Maria kicked him under the table. He looked up at her with eyes that told anyone he was seriously pissed off.

"Bastard, if Liz knew you told him she would be all over your-" she was cut short by Max and Kyle.

"You know why?" they both asked at once. They were going to find out one way or another. She had better not refuse the truth or it wouldn't be pretty.

"What if I did?" asked Maria carefully eyeing them both. 

"Tell me." Calmly replied Max.

She was silent. He had the last straw. He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat it back against the table of the booth, feet facing him. He picked her up out of the booth and flopped her in the chair. After shoving Michael back into his chair he asked her again.

"Tell me."

She began to retell the story Liz had told her months earlier. Detail for detail. Never skipping a word. Liz was going to kill her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You have to let me heal you." Said Rath as they drove towards Roswell. Liz was bleeding. It had stopped earlier on its own. She seemed fine on the plane. But now…she was slipping back into the state they had found her in. Nicholas and Kivar had done their toll on her. She was dying.

"No." she stated simply. She refused to let them see what had happened, everything that had happened to her in the past year. They couldn't know. She wouldn't let them. 

"Who are you trying to protect? You or us? You realize that if you let yourself die you're not helping anyone. What are you trying to hide?" He stared at her for an answer. He got none. "At least let me stop the bleeding."

She nodded her head finally. She gave up. He was right. Her death wouldn't accomplish anything. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hurry up! We're almost there." Hissed Ava from the driver's seat. They were gaining on Roswell and Liz just quit being stubborn.

They didn't hear her. The connection roared to life. Not a strong one, just powerful enough for him to stop the bleeding. Even if he wanted to heal her, he couldn't. Then the flashes came. That has never happened before to him. Seeing in someone else's mind. Their thoughts, feeling, experiences. Everything. 

"Oh. God." Whispered Rath as he pulled away from her. He had seen everything. Everything. Dam. How could she do that? He looked down at her. She was asleep. She needed to be.

"What happened?" asked Serena from the passenger seat. She had watched everything. Something had happened. She wanted to know. She needed to know.

"Just hurry." Replied Rath. Ava sped up. They would reach the town in a few minutes. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**{Don't Ask, Don't Tell}**

** **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothin'. Though I wish I did, just borrowed everything for a while. Promise to put them back when I am done. Don't sue me. I'm only 15._

**Author: **_Okoboji_chica_

**Email: **_Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

**Category: **_Dreamer (Max and Liz), could be general I guess. _

**Rating: **_PG- 13_

**Summary: **_Based on spoilers for 'Cry Your Name' and 'It's Too Late And It's Too Bad'. My version of what happens after those eppys._

**Author's Note: **_If you don't read spoilers, this story probably won't make much sense to you. Also…feedback. I seriously crave it. Good or bad. I also like any advice that would help me write better. THX!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Chapter 2

When she was done telling the tale, she got no response. Not from Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess. No one. Not one damn word. "Say something!" hissed Maria. She looked around the group once more. No one had even flinched. "I can't believe this." Mumbled Maria as she got up and walked into the back room. Leaving a very quiet group behind.

She let the door slam behind her as she walked to in the backroom, not caring anymore whom it bothered. She had just told her best friends biggest secret to the very people that were never supposed to find out and they gave no indication that they cared or if they didn't. They didn't even bother to move. That pissed her off even more. How could they? Maybe they just need time to let it soak in? She tried to give them the benefit of the doubt considering what they had all been through the last couple of months, let alone weeks. A lot of things have happened when Liz left. She had a feeling a lot more were about to happen.

Suddenly a sound broke her out of her thoughts. Ava was at the door leading out into the alley, looking like she had just was hit by a truck. Ironic, she thought. "What?… What are you doing here?" asked Maria in a dramatic whisper. 

Ava just stared in shock that someone was there at that hour to answer her. She thought it would have been safe. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rath, who was carrying in a very unconscious Liz who was badly hurt.

"Shit." Hissed Rath as he noticed Maria standing in front of the door leading into the café he was followed by Serena, who was huddled behind him in a hurry to get to Liz. She needed to heal Liz; she was the only one that could do it at the moment. She couldn't lose such a loyal person to her people, let alone the key to their entire existence on earth. 

As soon as Rath laid Liz down on the couch, she went to work. "What is she doing here?" asked Rath to Ava. Ava shrugged, feeling helpless. 

Rath shook his head in frustration, he push Maria aside when he noticed movement in the room behind her. He peered through the back room an saw what he had dreaded from the beginning. They were all here. Everyone one of their happy fun bunch. And they were all quietly yelling at one another. He swore silently under his breath and turned from the window to face Maria. "They can't know we're here yet. Got it, girlie." 

Maria nodded quickly. She kept looking from him to Liz periodically. Something had happed in Sweden.

"We need to get her out of here. They will be looking for her. Us" Just as he finished, Liz sat up fully recovered with the exception of a few scrapes and bruised. She felt better, but felt like she had the weight of two entire worlds on her shoulders once again. "Maria." She whispered when she noticed the girl in the room. Maria swiftly crossed the few steps between them and engulfed her in a hug. "You're alright." 

"We need to get out of here." Rath stressed once again, breaking the two girls apart. "You're stayin' here." He pointed to Maria.

Maria finally finding her voice for the first time since they had come in the door. "No, no you can't just leave again. What about everybody else?" hissed Maria to Rath's face. Her looks going from Liz back to him. "Liz?" 

"He's right Maria. They can't know that I'm here yet. Neither were you. I half to go…I'll see you school tomorrow." Liz started to walk out the door followed by Ava. 

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. "Maria. Tomorrow. On the bleachers, after lunch and bring Kyle if you…want to know what happened? Or is happening." With that she finally left with everyone trailing behind her.

"Are you really going to tell them?" asked Ava as they reached the car. 

"Yeah. Only them though…at least for now."

"Liz, do you realize that you have got to be more careful from now on? In practically everything you do? They know that you are the one to answer everything and they won't stop until they get the answers. They almost already did." Said Serena as they got into the car.She needed to be safe. For everyone.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Liz as she backed out of the alley behind the Crashdown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey!" Shouted Maria when she entered the Dining room once again. She couldn't believe everything that just happened. "What are we doing? Guys, this thing is tearing us apart. I mean, Liz did what she had to do and we should be thankful for that. She gave up everything that she ever wanted for you four…the way you guys have been treating her lately, especially ever since Alex's death. How could you? She is our friend and you guys are treating her like the enemy…God…you don't even care do you?" Maria let out a frustrated sigh and turned to leave. "Kyle, are you coming?"

He looked at the four then back at Maria. He shook his head and got up slowly out of his chair. "Yeah. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." 

They left leaving the four staring at them in disbelief. "Maria's right."

"What?" hissed Max to Michael; he could not believe what he was hearing.

"I said that Maria is right. Liz has been nothing but faithful to us no matter what happens and when she needed us we turned from her and told her she was insane and grasping at straws when she was right all along." Michael got out of his chair and left. He was going to do the right thing. 

TBC….

_____________________________________________________________

Should I continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

**{Don't Ask, Don't Tell}**

** **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothin'. Though I wish I did, just borrowed everything for a while. Promise to put them back when I am done. Don't sue me. I'm only 15._

**Author: **_Okoboji_chica_

**Email: **_Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

**Category: **_Dreamer (Max and Liz), could be general I guess. _

**Rating: **_PG- 13_

**Summary: **_Based on spoilers for 'Cry Your Name' and 'It's Too Late And It's Too Bad' and 'Baby, it's you'. My version of what happens after those eppys._

**Author's Note: **_If you don't read spoilers, this story probably won't make much sense to you. Also…feedback. I seriously crave it. Good or bad. I also like any advice that would help me write better. THX!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Chapter 3

"So what your saying is that they showed up, healed her, told you to get me and meet them on the bleachers after lunch today and left."

"Basically…Liz said not to let the other four know about last night yet. She was acting really…well not Liz." Answered Maria to Kyle's question as they walked down the halls of the school. 

"Do think they might be hurting her?" asked Kyle. 

"I don't think so. Rath or whatever seemed kind of protective over her. It was extremely strange to say the least." They walked into bio, which they shared with Max, Tess, Michael and Liz. 

"Just for the record, I don't want to be around when Liz finds out Tess is pregnant." Whispered Kyle as they took their seats behind Max and Tess. Liz still hadn't arrived in class. 

Just as the late bell sounded and Liz rushed into class shocking the trio. She took her seat beside Michael who just stared at her. "What?" 

"Oh…um nothing. When did you get back?" whispered Michael as they pretended to listen to the teacher's lecture about their next lab.

"What happened to you?" asked Max from behind, meaning the few scratched on her face and her split lip.

"I was playing basketball with Maria and I fell. No big deal." Replied Liz dryly. She was mad at him. No mad was and understatement. 

Michael snorted at her reply. He remembered that that was the excuse Max had used last year when Kyle' s friends beat him up. Seeing how taken aback Max was at her comment he quickly cleared his throat and went back to his work. When he finally started to finish, Liz dropped her pen on the floor causing him to look up. She had her hands on her head. He reached down and grabbed her pen off the floor as someone walked in the door and left.

"Liz." Michael whispered as he grabbed her shoulder. As soon as his hand came into contact with her he was bombarded with a rush of flashes that seemed to him to be of a battle of some sorts. People running, screaming, guns firing, smoke, fire, death. He whipped his hand away, before he could say anything the teacher beat him to it.

"Liz, there is someone in the hall that wishes to speak to you, take your things with you, class will be ending soon."

Liz nodded and gathered her things, ignoring Michael's constant stare as she walked out the door. 

"What happened?" hissed Tess as soon as Liz had left the classroom. 

"I don't know." Replied Michael he looked over at Max then quickly raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Guerin?"

"Can I get a bathroom pass?" asked Michael a little anxious. He knew something was up with Liz and he was going to find out.

He picked up his bag, grabbed the pass and headed out the door. Searching the hall for her, gazed down in the direction of her locker then quickly turned his head in the other direction when he found nothing. He found her and she wasn't alone. A man held from behind, his hand over her mouth forcibly as he whispered something in her ear. 

"Liz!"

Instead of the man turning around his simply…disappeared, leaving a very shaken Liz. Michael ran up to her before she had a chance to fall like he knew she was about to.

"Hey…hey…look at me, Liz. What happened?" 

"I…I…um…I have to go." Whispered Liz as she slowly backed out of his hold on her, refusing to look him in the eye. "Please don't tell anyone…not yet please…"

"Liz…why…what's going on?" whispered Michael.

"I…I'll tell you later." With that she ran out of the building.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I give her a week. She won't be able to take them for much longer."

"You had better make sure."

"Don't worry, Nicholas."

TBC………..

_____________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**{Don't Ask, Don't Tell}**

** **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothin'. Though I wish I did, just borrowed everything for a while. Promise to put them back when I am done. Don't sue me. I'm only 15._

**Author: **_Okoboji_chica_

**Email: **_Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

**Category: **_Dreamer (Max and Liz), could be general I guess. _

**Rating: **_PG- 13_

**Summary: **_Based on spoilers for 'Cry Your Name' and 'It's Too Late And It's Too Bad' and 'Baby, it's you'. My version of what happens after those eppys._

**Author's Note: **_If you don't read spoilers, this story probably won't make much sense to you. Also…feedback. I seriously crave it. Good or bad. I also like any advice that would help me write better. THX!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Chapter 4

Liz ran the entire way to the football field to meet Serena, Rath, and Ava on the bleachers. She couldn't believe that Nicholas's people were already here in Roswell. They believed that they would at least have a few more days. She would never get a break. Please don't let anyone find out yet. 

When she reached the bleachers she was still deep in thought that she never realized that someone was following her. Michael.

"Your late." Stated Rath as soon as she appeared. 

"No, I'm early. Get a new watch." Replied Liz as she sat down on the bench cradling her head in her hands. Her head was killing her. The flashes seemed to never end. And she had to deal with him. This was not her week…wait…make that year.

"What happened?" asked Serena as she gave a glare to Rath that told him to shut up or I'll kill you myself right here.

"Nothing I'm just getting these…headaches lately. That's all." Explained Liz. She wasn't lying but she wasn't completely telling the truth either.

"Bullshit. Why won't you trust us?" replied Rath who was starting to get pissed. 

"Not gonna happen, stud." Said Liz dryly as stood up to face him. He was not going to get the best of her. She refused.

Under the bleachers Michael was silently cheering her on. He never believed she could stand up to anyone like that before. What ever happened to her in Sweden may have had some good after effects. Probably not completely, but some good sometimes does come out of bad things.

"Come on. We saved you friggin' life. If it wasn't for us, right now you would be a Kivar puppet."

"I know that they would have been there," said Liz pointing to Ava and Serena, "but as for you…you wouldn't have been there if you didn't figure out that Lonnie was willing to sell your sorry ass out to hitch a right home and doing little Nicholas." 

"Hey we're here to talk about how to help her get him from trying again, not dwell on the past." Interrupted Serena.

"Excuse me, but your entire existence here practically consists of the past." Stated Liz as she sat back down after Rath walked away from her.

"And the future." Said Serena. She saw Liz's head snap up. "Of course I know. I was the one who helped him remember."

"You remember?" asked Liz weakly. This was not happening. This was not happening. Oh god.

"One of the perks of helping invent the damn thing." 

Liz nodded as she continued. Suddenly she heard someone snort and she knew exactly who it was. 

"Michael if you wanted to know this bad you might as well just up from under there." Stated Liz loud enough for everyone to hear. 

A few second later Michael was making his way up the bleacher to sit beside Liz. He suddenly felt a curtain protection over her. "Thanks." He whispered so only she could hear.

She nodded as Serena continued. "Liz you have got to be extremely careful. They are here already; from the looks of you they have already started with the memory imagery. Liz simply nodded again.

"Also I have detected another connection out there, possibly to one of the females of the four. Has any severe connection happened to any of them in the past year?"

Liz quickly shot up after a few moments and walked towards Rath. "You and Lonnie did something to Tess in New York. What did you do?" 

I can't believe I didn't even think of that, thought Michael as he watched her interrogate Rath. He laughed to himself. Seemingly inappropriate but the look on his face was priceless.

"Nothing major. We just tried to connect to the granolith through her." Stated Rath calmly after he got rid of the shock of Liz practically attacking him with questions.

"You son of a bitch. Do you have any idea what you have done?" asked Serena as she got up and pulled Liz alone with her to leave. She could not believe this was happening. The things that could be happening to Tess, almost unimaginable. 

Michael quickly got up and followed the two girls. "What could happen?" 

"Because of the connection she could be experiencing memories of her past life except they won' t seem like memories, but real. Like they are truly happening. Such as pain, emotions, a broken leg, sex, or even a pregnancy. It would be as if she were channeling her past life." Explained Serena as the headed toward the building. "Is anything like that happening?"

"Tess thinks she is pregnant."

"Oh." Replied both women at once. Liz was shocked. This all was happening way to fast.

"Alright. Um…this may seem really personally but what did it feel like?" All Serena received was a confused look from both of them so she continued. "Was it like a normal…orgasm or was it like…god…um…like floating?"

"Max said floating." Answered Michael still confused. What was this all supposed to mean?

"That means it was a memory. Not real. She not really pregnant but her mind believes that it is. Memories are very atmospheric I guess you could say…but they are every light. That gives the impression when something in high intensity happens that the person feels to be floating almost. The effect could last for some time."

When she finished they both looked at her in relief. When they were about to enter the school, Liz had another attach from above. The flashes came with such intense pain that she collapsed in Michael's arms and let the tears fall. She cried for everything that was happening. But she refused to cry for herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max and the gang watched them from the other side of the quad. What was happening? Since when did Michael comfort Liz? Who was the new girl with them? "What happened, Liz just seemed to break into hysterics for no reason" said Isabel 

"I don't know but we are going to find out…" they all started to walk towards them with determination. With Maria and Kyle running ahead, they had a feeling something was about to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It is finally going to happen."

"We're going home, Lonnie. Count on it."

_____________________________________________________________

TBC………


	5. Chapter 5

**{Don't Ask, Don't Tell}**

** **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothin'. Though I wish I did, just borrowed everything for a while. Promise to put them back when I am done. Don't sue me. I'm only 15._

**Author: **_Okoboji_chica_

**Email: **_Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

**Category: **_Dreamer (Max and Liz), could be general I guess. _

**Rating: **_PG- 13_

**Summary: **_Based on spoilers for 'Cry Your Name' and 'It's Too Late And It's Too Bad' and 'Baby, it's you'. My version of what happens after those eppys._

**Author's Note: **_If you don't read spoilers, this story probably won't make much sense to you. Also…feedback. I seriously crave it. Good or bad. I also like any advice that would help me write better. THX!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Chapter 4

"What in the hell happened?" hissed Kyle as they reached Liz's side. When he saw her collapse, he felt like he couldn't breath. One of his best friends were hurt and he had to do something about it.

"I don't know. One minute she was okay then the next…" Michael motioned toward Liz. 

The rest of the gang was approaching and Maria immediately went into survivor mode. "Let's get her to the bathroom. It's less public. Michael, you and…" she pointed to Serena, "whatever her name is do damage control. Well be back as soon as she is feeling better then we will take her home." She waved over at Kyle to pick Liz up and carry her into the girls' bathroom.

Max, Tess, and Isabel reached them just as Kyle and Maria pushed through the doors of the building with Liz. "What happened, Michael?" asked Max with authority in his voice. He was glaring at him with everything he had.

Michael opened his mouth to speak when Rath and Ava rushed up to them.

"What in hell are you to doing here?" cried Isabel when she saw them. "Wait you came her with Liz didn't you? She was with you guys wasn't she? Just when you believe a person is completely trustworthy once again they prove you wrong."

"Isabel. You know what she did for us…" Stopped Michael. He knew Liz could be trusted. No matter how much it hurt to believe it, he did.

"No, Michael. The Liz that did that for us is gone. If she really did want to protect us, she would have told us what happened to prevent it for sure. But when she is helping them," she pointed to the dupes with disgust, "Who knows what else she has done to put us in danger. I knew she couldn't be trusted. I knew it." Ranted Isabel. She was royally pissed and she had no problem proving it to everyone.

"You know what princess? If it weren't for us she would be a Kivar puppet. For him to do as he pleases with, just like he did to your friend Alex. And would probably be where his now. And F.Y.I., she doesn't trust us. Especially him." She pointed to Rath. "Now what is happening to her is going to kill her if we don't stop it soon." Blew Ava. Once she said it she regretted it. Well there goes that chance at gaining her total trust.

"What happening to her?" asked Tess weakly. 

"When Kivar and Nicholas kidnapped her in Sweden, they could get anywhere with her. She refused, almost killing herself in the process. I was like the white room for you, Max but times it by five. Evil aliens don't like to be pissed off and she managed to do it in a matter of three minutes. Anyway, when they didn't get any response from her they connected her to the past almost. Like the memories and feelings that have happened to every one of your people during the war, at times they are extremely mild, others they come on full force. Just like you witnessed a few minutes ago" Explained Serena. If they were going to tell them something they might as well tell them everything.

"This never would have happened if that delivery boy hadn't given her that receipt." Burst Max. He was choosing to be difficult. For some reason he didn't want to believe what they were saying, but deep down in his heart he did believe.

"Alex meant for him to give it to her. Kivar wants the book of destinies. That code is how you decode it. Alex gave it to Liz because he believed that she would finish what he had started. He also believed that you loved her too much than to let her go alone to Sweden and let her get hurt. It's obvious he was completely dead wrong about the second one…Listen, because she has the code, she is now the key to your past, present, and future, the key to winning this war. Kivar will do anything to get her. So I guess everything is now up to you." Serena finished when she noticed Kyle walking up to them. 

"Michael, Maria is at her car with Liz. She wants you to take them home." Said Kyle looking straight at him. He knew everything. Liz had told Maria and him in the girls bathroom after they checked the stalls and locked the door since Kyle had joined them in there, refusing to leave them alone after what he had just seen.

Michael nodded and stared to walk away. 

"Michael, where do you think you're going?" shouted Max at his back as he walked up to him.

"Where am I going? I am going to the girl I love to help the once person in the entire universe who has given up everything and gone through everything for us. I figure we could at least help her live for a few more days, if that is alright with you." Said Michael. His voice was dripping with sarcasm for the last part. This was so not him. Lately he felt like him and Max some how traded bodies with the way they were acting. 

"We're going with you." Stated Max as he turned back to the others. "And on the way you three are going to explain everything that has happened the past few days. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer he turned back around and headed for the jeep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they pulled up to the alley behind the Crashdown, Max was visibly calmer. Tess wasn't pregnant. Thank god. Tess on the other hand wasn't taking the news to well.

It never happened. We never did anything? Oh god. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They all walked up the stairs to Liz's apartment silent. Some relieved, some pissed, all afraid of what could happen to them in the next few days. Liz slowly opened the door and nearly fainted at what she saw. 

The place was completely totaled.

"They were here." Whispered Liz. 

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**{Don't Ask, Don't Tell}**

** **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothin'. Though I wish I did, just borrowed everything for a while. Promise to put them back when I am done. Don't sue me. I'm only 15._

**Author: **_Okoboji_chica_

**Email: **_Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com_

**Category: **_Dreamer (Max and Liz), could be general I guess. _

**Rating: **_PG- 13_

**Summary: **_Based on spoilers for 'Cry Your Name' and 'It's Too Late And It's Too Bad' and 'Baby, it's you'. My version of what happens after those eppys._

**Author's Note: **_If you don't read spoilers, this story probably won't make much sense to you. Also…feedback. I seriously crave it. Good or bad. I also like any advice that would help me write better. THX!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

"Oh my god." Whispered Maria as they slowly entered the café. They looked around carefully watching to see if anyone was still there. 

"Liz you can't stay here." Said Isabel as they made their way into her bedroom.

"I know." Mumbled Liz as she walked around her room that was completely destroyed.

"So what do we do?" asked Tess as she surveyed the damage done to the apartment. 

Liz was already starting to put things into a duffle bag as they continued to talk. Since they left the school things were a little easier between the group and the new comers. She thanked god for that. 

"Liz, are you alright?" asked Max as everyone was starting to cleanup the living room. He had been watching her carefully since they had arrived. She had avoided him every chance she got. 

"I will be. Soon." She sighed as she sank down on to the mattress that was thrown on the floor. "I just wish that they would give me a little break, you know? I mean, I have one of them working on these flashy memory thingies in my head 24/7 and now this. Just because I happen to know a number pattern that could fix everything." She snorted. "Seems kind of ironic doesn't it."

"I sorry Liz…for everything…everything that has happened to you because of knowing me. You can literally see the pain I've caused you." Said Max as he waved around the room.

"Don't be." Replied Liz as she stood up, "I'm not, for some weird twisted reason this was all going to happen one way or another. Granted it wasn't the plan at first…but it is now. We can't change the past no matter how hard we try. It only gets worse. That part is evident. You tried it once Max, don't think you can do it again." Liz grabbed her bag that was now fully packed and started to walk out of the room. Maria told her in the car that she told everyone after Kyle blurted out that they never slept together to Max. She was pissed at first, but decided that maybe it was better that they knew now.

Before she could completely leave he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. "Thank you…for everything. What you did…I would never be able to do that? I am sorry for the way I treated you before you left for Sweden. I really wasn't myself…but yet I was. I guess I just didn't want to believe that you could go after what you wanted and not need me to be with you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"All you had to do was ask." 

He nodded as she pulled away and walked out of the room to join their friends.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Okay Lizzie, we have it all worked out. You staying at Michael's until we get this place cleaned up and your parents return. That way no one will really know about it. I mean, staying at my house with Sean, and me staying at Kyle's with him and Tess, or staying at Isabel's with her and Max. We just thought that you would like it better there, plus it wouldn't be as crowded."

"Thanks, it's fine. I could always stay at a hotel, too. He doesn't need to do anything."

"Yes he does. We all do." Answered Isabel. "We owe you a lot. We owe you all a lot. As much as we hate to admit it." She was ashamed of the way she talked about her earlier. Even though she wasn't around, she wanted to make it up to her.

"Thanks." Replied Liz. 

"Well are you ready to go?" asked Tess as she stood up from the couch. 

"Yep." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They were at the house. This plan may not work as well as you thought. She is hold up a lot better with them all around."

"We'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC….

I know this part didn't have much, but it was more about reconciliation than anything else. 


End file.
